Slip of the Tongue
by Valkyrie Wilde
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru always had each other.  What happens when a girl gets in the way?  Things can't stay the same forever, and some things you can't share.  Twincest, don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Amber eyes stared at the grey light that filtered through the curtains. Blinking slowly, his breathing was shallow and even. Kaoru hadn't been able to sleep since his brother crawled into his bed sometime around midnight. Thoughts of his pumpkin theory rolled around his mind making him feel anxious. Life had changed so drastically within the last year; his life and his brother's life were becoming more and more unpredictable. Very soon the spell would be broken and there was no way of knowing how things would end.

Just as his thoughts drifted to the face that brought about the biggest change of all, the body sleeping quietly next to him rolled over and snuggled into his back. He blushed at the feel of warm breath at the back of his neck and the hard appendage pressed against the small of his back. He smiled and leaned into Hikaru's bare chest. A soft moan escaped his brother's lips.

The brotherly love act they put on for the host club wasn't totally fictional. Granted their relationship had never been sexual in nature until Tamaki planted the seed. In the beginning it was just a game; they did it for show during the club. As time went on and their clientele grew, they realized the impact their game made. To bring it to a whole new level they started to practice at home and as all things do, a simple game evolved into something more. Club activities aside, what happened behind closed doors in the privacy of their own home was no one else's business.

Hikaru and Kaoru weren't lovers, but their relationship was a lot closer than ordinary siblings. Having only each other to rely on and share experiences with, the effects of teenage hormones were just another thing they experienced together. The notion that it was wrong was something they both chose to overlook. After all, until a few years ago all they ever had was each other.

Kaoru rolled around to face his sleeping brother. Despite being identical, Kaoru didn't see himself when looking at his twin and touching him not the same as touching himself. Hikaru was beautiful all on his own. Kaoru lightly brushed his brother's cheek. Hikaru let out a soft moan. If just for now, Kaoru wanted to relish in these moments that so far only he and Hikaru shared; once the spell is broken there is no going back. His hand slipped between them trailing down the long expanse of Hikaru's chest. He began to stroke the thin fabric covering his brother's erection. His movements were slow and teasing.

Even in his sleep, he blushed. As Kaoru continued to stroke him Hikaru's mouth fell open. Though his eyes were closed, a knot formed in his brow. Somewhere in his subconscious he was able to react to the familiar sensations. His breath became shallow and labored. He was whispering something in his sleep that his brother couldn't quite make out. Kaoru slipped his hand past the boxers and took hold of his brother's erection, hoping to hear the unclear words. He got what he wished for.

"Haruhi." Hikaru whispered in between moans.

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise at the name that wasn't his own. Even with the pang in his heart, he smiled a soft knowing smile. He started to jerk off his sleeping brother. With the dim light of dawn Kaoru could see the beads of sweat on Hikaru's forehead and the pink that flushed his face. He couldn't help but plant a soft kiss on the parted lips of his brother. Just then Hikaru's eyes fluttered open, lustful and unashamed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kaoru whispered, taking that moment to brush his thumb over the head of Hikaru's cock to make him aware of the pre-cum he was leaking.

Hikaru moaned, arching into Kaoru's chest. "Who cares?" He purred. "This is real." He hissed, taking a fist full of his brother's hair.

Kaoru used his body to push Hikaru onto his back so that he was kneeling on top of his brother. "Hikaru?" He could feel his brother's cock hot and engorged in his hand. He pumped him faster, letting his delicate fingers caress the whole length.

"Mmhmm?" Hikaru was lost; his abdomen was getting tight in anticipation of release. "Faster, Kaoru." He begged, his hands flying above his head scratching at the headboard for something to hold on to. His chest was heaving and his moans echoed in the room.

Kaoru obliged of course. As his hands worked his brother as fast as he could, Hikaru got impatient and thrust his hips upwards trying to force a faster pace. Hikaru's eyes were shut tight as he pushed himself away from the headboard and into Kaoru's hand. His whines were low and needy.

"I'm gunna come, Kaoru!" He moaned, thrusting faster and harder, lifting Kaoru off the bed each time.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered, he was also getting aroused but he wanted this time to be all about his brother. "Hikaru, open your eyes." Kaoru used his free hand to lift Hikaru's chin upwards towards his own face.

With much effort Hikaru opened his eyes. His chest was heaving and his eyes were cloudy with need. "Kaoru!" He groaned.

"I hope you always remember…" His hand left his brother's face to tug on Hikaru's balls.

"I'm coming!" Hikaru cried out, sweaty palms pushing into the headboard and toes curling as his back arched off the bed. As hard as he tried he couldn't keep his eyes from closing.

"…that I loved you first." Kaoru whispered as he watched his brother shudder in ecstasy.

As Hikaru caught his breath, Kaoru planted a soft kiss on his sweat drenched forehead. He wiped his hand in the bed sheets and got up. As he was moving away Hikaru tried to pull him back into bed but Kaoru stood his ground, simply holding Hikaru's hand. Hikaru made an indistinct noise.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked, like a scared child.

"I think I want to sleep by myself." Kaoru replied.

"But it's morning already." He gave the hand he was holding a tug.

Kaoru didn't respond. He gave Hikaru's hand a squeeze and let it go. He walked quietly out of the room and shut the door behind him. Hikaru lay on his side staring at the door between him and his brother. For a long moment he just stared. Once he realized Kaoru wasn't coming back he rolled onto his back and sighed.


	2. Ending One

Hikaru's heart fluttered in his chest. Despite the flood of endorphins in his brain, he felt empty. Without knowing exactly why, he knew it was about Haruhi. Loneliness crept up on him. He curled up on Kaoru's side of the bed. The cold sheets only made him more aware of the missing presence. His chest tightened. He'd never experienced this feeling before; abandonment. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. As much as he tried to think about his brother, it was another face that his mind's eye was focused on.

"But you're in love with her too." He whispered bitterly to himself.


	3. Ending Two

Kaoru leaned against the door, his legs shaking and his heart pounding in his chest. He wondered if this was the beginning of the end. He was sure Hikaru hadn't heard what he said; part of him wished Hikaru did hear, but a bigger part was hoping that he didn't. While he was still unaware of the changes that affected their relationship, Kaoru knew they were growing apart.

Once he heard snoring on the other side of the door Kaoru sighed. If Hikaru had heard what he said, he wouldn't have let him walk away. Kauro felt another pang in his heart at how obvious the signs of change were. Ignorance is bliss, but once Hikaru's eyes were opened, it might be too late. On unsteady legs he walked to Hikaru's room and lay down on the bed. It was then that he was reminded of his arousal. He closed his eyes.

"We can't share everything." He muttered, one hand gripping the pillow beneath his head and the other gliding down to grab firm hold of his erection. "Haruhi." He whispered to himself.


End file.
